Poems of the heart
by xNot A Little Girl Anymorex
Summary: This is where Raven and other B.B. come to share their poems with you and the world.
1. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Mirror, mirror on the wall (Written By: Raven)

Mirror, mirror on the wall

who's fate is the worst of them all

Mirror, mirror in the sky

Please tell me why? I am supposed to die.

Mirror, Mirror infront of me

Please tell me my destiny

Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Please tell me is death awaiting my call

Mirror, Mirror telling me of death

I await the fire's of hell's hurtful breath

Mirror, Mirror is this the end

Or am i a slave imprisoned in this friend

Mirror, Mirror do i see,

This is the end of me. 


	2. Black rose

The black rose (Written By: Raven)

The black rose

is the one who choose

My evil in me

Apart of the dieing sea

Gothic as the sea

destiney thats meant to be

death is infront of me

why lie i cant hide to everyone i see

Blood as black as a raven

eyes as purple as the sunset in the sky

death lurking at my door

but never do i hide

A white rose in my head

thoughts of happiness i do dread

songs of happiness and joy

life isnt your toy

Blood running down my arm

the knife perswading my charm

time ticking like a clock

sounds of the sterio rock

Sounds fading into me

the black rose by the sea

jealousy fearing every inch of me

and now i do finally see

this is the end, end of the line

where fate runs through my mind

and the black rose

is the one who choose. 


	3. I confess to her

I confess to her(Written By: B.B) 

I confess to her where hate is a blur only her do i see our love is always with me

I wanted you to know that i love the way you laugh i wanna hold you tight and steal your pain away

Only do you see that we are meant to be and now i only find your always on my mind

darkness is the only way you will ever stay so your not happy thats just you cuz i'll exept you no matter what you do

staring into your eyes that are as purple as the sky mine are only green and the love we have makes us the best of friends

And now Raven i wanted to say goodbye forever from forever until today I love you 


	4. Love is

Love is a battlefeild

Love is heart ache

Love is what we make

it out to be

we will never let you resee

that love is a battlefeild

Love is a pain

Love is insane

To think it last forever

when it will really never

stay here today and 50 years from now

Heart Ache to Heart Ache

We are young

No matter what's done

we live on a battle feild

Love isn't revealed 


	5. Raven's fate

This little girl's fate.(Written By: Raven)

An apocalypse

the end of the world

was put together

by this little girl

Put on paper

an carved into stone

this is her destiney

and its ment to be known

writen in death

or written on the wall

this is a sign of

death's waiting call

Kill both worlds

tragidy living in her head

thoughts in motion

her waiting to be dead

This little girl

no older that you

thought this all up

and now it's coming true

believe it or not Day is an illusion

Where her will is choosen

by the faint at heart

her world falling apart

into the night

its her birthright

is it to live or die

the prophocy isn't so innocent why?

I wonder all alone

in this time and in this zone

Am i meant to die

oh please i dont know why

Will i cry

or is it this

this fate is met

in the blink of a fist

At first this little girl cries

then dies

will the world be saved in time

or is this an act of deaths crime. 


	6. Reflection in the mirror

Reflection in the mirror (Written By: Raven)

Reflection in the mirror

if only my fate were a little clear

is it hate that only consumes?

or is it destiny that wonders these rooms

Is it fire that fell on the world

and burned it to ashes and dust

living is a must

if only it was clearer

i have no fears

i have shed my tears

i am not afraid to die

it is the destiny of the unslade bird who will fly

Black and blue

i cant consvince you

to let go and go away

fading into the day

where i will walk away

onto the bay

and fly onto a planet's beam

where only my dream will scream. 


	7. Dream

Don't let today's disappointments

cast a shadow on tomorrow's dreams

even if your let down with these moments

dreams are unreal and its a mistake to scream

The only place where dreams are possible is in your own mind

and where you are is in the time to bind

Love is unreal

It's darker then black

its painful even to my world when i turn my back

what i do with my life is for me to know

and you to find out

so love is it a joy or am i going to doubt that i

Know all about

About your reputation

And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you

That I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake

A mistake I'm making

But what you're giving I am happy to be taking

Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say you're something I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you

That I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run

But I just can't seem to

'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to

Can't do without, what you do to me

I don't care if I'm in too deep

Know all about

About your reputation

And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend myh time with you

That I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Even when love turns it's back

when your inlove don't try to make me lack

the one thing i have

and it's to love and be loved in return

even you understand that i am

who i am even in my nightmares. 


End file.
